


Foolish

by Stareyedwolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, chichi thinks a lot, undetermined time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareyedwolf/pseuds/Stareyedwolf
Summary: Chi-chi mulls over her husband's Saiyan heritage, and how little she knew about him when they married.How little she knows, years later.





	

 

In a way, Chi-chi had always known there was something about Goku that was inhuman. But it was easy to brush things off in the world that she lived in. She grew up on a mountain that perpetually burned, the Emperor was a dog, and giant dragons sometimes appeared in the sky to grant wishes. But Chi-chi was shaken to her core, and she had no idea what to do about it.

 

She didn’t even know if she had the right to be shaken. Was that something anyone had the right to, in this day and age? She could think that all she wanted, but it wouldn’t change the fact that inside, she was trembling. Who was her husband? Who had she married? Chi-chi had thought she had married a man, but his appearances were deceiving. He was no man, he was no human. He was not even one of the animal people, who could at least say that they were born from the same soil that she was.

 

Goku was a Saiyan. And in learning that, she had learned so much about her husband. So many things that she had no answers to suddenly clicked into place. Because in a way, she had always known. Not that he was a Saiyan, but that Goku was different. His teeth were too sharp, his hands too strong, his eyes too focused. He watched her move through their shared home with a look of fondness that reminded her not of a husband looking at his wife, but as a lion that had become bemused with a mouse.

 

His hair never grew, and his eyes were a deeper black than any human’s she had seen. They seemed to reflect no light back to her, only absorbing everything around him. She loved him dearly, but sometimes, he was eerie. When the full moon would come out, he would stare at it with a single-minded focus that was hard to break. When someone was coming over to their house for a visit, he knew they were coming far sooner than he should have. He seemed to be unable to recognize human faces.

 

Over the years, he had become familiar with her own, but whenever Bulma changed her hair, Goku would look at her in confusion for a few moments before he realized that in front of him stood his oldest friend. When he was younger, he could not even recognize the gender of the person in front of him.

 

When Chi-chi thought of these things, she knew in her heart that when she had married Goku, she was a fool. She had chased after this man— no, this _being,_ knowing nothing but his face and his name. Because she had been “in love”. Now, it was so easy to tell that she had merely been infatuated. Was the infatuation even with Goku at that point? Or was it the promise of marriage?

 

 _Foolish,_ her mind screamed.

 

Her hands clenched where she was leaning on the sink. The bubbles were almost gone as they swirled down the drain. Racks and racks of dishes were lined up, all of them sparkling clean in preparation for the feast she was cooking. Every night was a feast, in order to feed her husband and their child. Their appetites were insatiable.

 

Saiyan appetites. Her body gave an involuntary shudder.

 

Sharp teeth, black eyes, wide smiles.

 

The front door slammed open, and Chi-chi thanked every god in heaven that she was not holding a dish because she would have put it through the ceiling with the way she flinched at the sound. She could hear her husband moving around in the corridor, steps too light for his size, before they made their way up to her. A hand snuck its way around her waist, and Goku nuzzled into her hair and took a whiff.

 

Her thoughts strayed back to the lion and the mouse. _Shall you eat me today, and finally be done with it?_

 

“Hey, Chi-chi,” he greeted her, voice barely above a murmur.

 

She turned around in his arms, and stared into those eyes. Big, and so very dark. Black like the depths of space, like the bottom of the ocean. Looking into his eyes, she could not see her reflection. They looked back her softly, questioning.

 

“Goku…” she started to say, but her voice trailed off. The rest of the question lodged in her throat. _Goku, do I know you?_

 

“Yeah, Chi-chi?” He smiled, lips closed. No sharp teeth.

 

She looked down, unable to meet his gaze any longer. No deep black eyes. She saw her hand rest on his chest and his heart beat steadily underneath it. An unsteady smile graced her lips, and she brushed her question away. “Nothing, Goku. Wash up, dinner will be ready soon.”

 

He smiled back her, bemused again. Fond. She decided in her mind to give up the fight. _I know him._

 

 

Her heart merely responded, _Foolish._

**Author's Note:**

> SHRUGS SHOULDERS SO HARD MY ARMS FLY OFF
> 
> i dunno why i wrote this in particular. i didnt proofread it at all, and i pretty much just let it go wherever it wanted to. the only forethought that went into this, was wanting to write something about chichi. was it good? was it bad? who knows. its 5:30am.


End file.
